


Roomates and Romance

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Oh my god they were roommates-A.K.A: My entries for Beaujesterweek 2019





	1. Eternity on the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey y'all! Haven't written in a Hot Minute since Beau Week so...here's my first entry for Beaujester Week! For this first day, I chose First Kiss over Battle Couple so...enjoy!

“Gods, can you tell me why we’re at this party again, Jes?” Beau spat, taking her friend’s arm and leading their way into the ballroom.

“Because, _Beau,_ you’re human and part of-”

“The Cobalt Soul.”

“That and I’m the friendliest and least-threatening person in our group!” Jester finished, leaning into Beau’s arm and scanning their surroundings.

Beau wasn’t keen on this mission at all.

First off, she had to brush up on manner lessons with Caleb and Fjord in order to blend in with the noble and government-ranking crowd. Beau recalled several instances in which she almost keeled over at the image of her friends acting ridiculously pompous and dangerously similar to the men her father used to invite over for meetings.

Second, from what Caleb had told her in confidentiality, she knew Ikithon would be hard to isolate long enough for the rest of the Nein to help. Even when she met him in Zadash, Beau had a gut feeling of how easily he could fuck over the mission. They didn’t need a repeat of Obann.

The monk looked to the woman on her arm.

Finally, this plan placed someone she cared about in immediate danger. While she tried insisting that Yasha, a far more capable close range fighter take her place, the Nein shut down the notion when Jester pointed out that Ikithon had already met Yasha, and was suspicious of her. At that point, Beau had no choice but to co-lead the mission with her friend and come as a couple, something that was unsettling her stomach in a way she didn’t like.

Jester nudged her Beau and whispered, “There.”

Following her eyeline, Beau took note of a jaundiced old man, his chin tilted up at the guests surrounding him. Douchebag energy radiated off this guy with no end. He seemed more conceited than before.

“Gods he’s surrounded by them, how are we supposed to-”

What was once a low hum of music rose to a noticeable level, and when the two took their eyes off their target before turning back, they found Ikithon missing.

“May I have a dance with your company, Beauregard?” a voice spoke.

Beau jumped back at Trent, who was standing in front of them with a gentle smile, though it wasn’t hard to tell that it was bullshit. The monk stopped herself from rolling her eyes and glanced to her friend, who gave her a firm nod.

She pulled her arm away from Jester and stepped back, though Jester’s hand lingered longer than it had to in her own. Beau cursed the warmth in her cheeks and walked backward into the crowd, keeping an eye on her friend.

A hand placed itself on Beau’s shoulder.

“How are we supposed to get him alone now?” Caleb whispered, trying to keep his practical disguise in place. “He’s in the middle of the dance floor with Jester.”

Beau turned back and whispered, “She knows what she’s doing, Caleb. Don’t doubt her. We’ll get this guy in no time.”

The resident wizard blended back into the crowd, leaving Beau alone to her thoughts. While she trusted Jester to work her radiating glow, she couldn’t help but be worried. As far as the Nein were concerned, Trent Ikithon was a wild card, and any knowledge of his behavior they could expect came from a student of his from many years ago.

.

.

.

Jester knew that this was the closest chance they were going to get in gathering information on Trent before capturing him. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel on edge whenever his eyes scanned her. She had no idea what spells were up his sleeves, even if Caleb tried his best to tell her of his capabilities.

“Tell me, how does a Tiefling of your nature make her way onto the arm of a washed up monk?” he muttered.

The Tiefling noted movement in otherwise unmoving lips, and felt her mind get prodded. This was a spell she was familiar with.

“Well, we met in Trostenwald. We’ve been roommates ever since, and I like her a lot.” Jester paused and leaned to Trent’s side, sending a piercing gaze towards Beau. “She invited me to the event, since she felt like she’s owed me for our time together.”

“Are there no other reasons for you being here and taking up my offer of a dance?” he spoke, his eyes narrowed and locking gazes with Jester.

Jester offered the best smile she could.

“Well-”

A throat cleared and Beau said, “The song’s over, Mr. Ikithon. I promised I’d have a dance with her tonight.”

“Of course.” Trent responded, letting Jester go and leaving to join his compatriots.

.

.

.

Beau took Jester’s hand and held it, placing Jester’s other hand on her own shoulder. The music picked up again, this time with a slower tempo, much more fit for a waltz that her parents forced her to learn.

“You okay, Jes?”

Jester gave a polite smile and moved closer into Beau’s space.

“Jes?”

“Yeah?”

Beau leaned back to look at her friend properly, saying, “Are you okay? I couldn’t give a damn about Ikithon if you’re not.”

“I’m okay.”

“Jester, you’re bullshitting me right now.”

“Beau, I’m okay. He _just_ cast a spell that made me tell the truth.”

“Oh.”

The music continued as the two waltzed, Jester carefully following Beau’s footsteps as she relaxed her posture and leaned into Beau, resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. Beau tried to fight the small aches in her muscles and continued to lead Jester and keep her steady. The monk would never admit it, but there was a heat in her heart and cheeks, as Jester’s breathing kept her from being jittery at the recollection of Ikithon’s dance with her friend.

The music was climbing to its climax.

“Hey, Beau.”

“Hm?”

Jester leaned back and whispered, “Kiss me.”

Beau nearly choked on her spit.

“Kiss…you?”

“I told Trent that we were coming here together, and I could tell he still doubted me. Even with the spell.”

“Are you messing with me right now?” Beau spat.

_Yes, I am._

“No, Beau. The spell is still up.” Jester explained, trying her best to feign innocence, though a part of her had been wanting this for a long time, even back at sea.

“Okay, but remember we still have to stick to…” Beau trailed as Jester’s lavender pupils looked into her own.

The monk subconsciously leaned forward, stopping mere inches away from Jester’s face.

Jester did her best to keep her composure and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Beau’s neck and stopping in front of Beau’s lips.

The two met halfway and kissed.

Jester pulled Beau closer and ran her hands through Beau’s cropped hair. This was far more different than anything she read in her novels, and unlike the kisses in those, these felt right. It was gentle and warm, and for all she cared, Trent could’ve been bringing the room down on them and she wouldn’t mind.

Beau rested her hands on Jester’s hips and kept them there. While she has kissed a lot of women, they all felt hurried and mindless. This was slow and sincere, and for the first time in a while, a kiss didn’t feel like a means to an end. It felt right. A moment like eternity, and she didn’t really care for what happened after.

The two pulled back.

Jester cupped warm Beau’s warm cheeks. The monk focused on Jester’s blush, which threatened to erase the freckles on her skin.

A pause as the music echoed through the room, guiding the two through their dance.

“That was, uh, cute as Nott said. The rest of us are happy for you both.” a Zemnian whispered. “After the dance is done we’ll regroup. You can respond to this message.”

“Thank you, Caleb.” Jester whispered, following Beau’s lead.

The two continued to waltz until the music ended. Even then the buzz of their kiss remained in their lips, as the two walked, hand in hand, to the rest of their group.


	2. Conversations Beneath the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second day, I decided to write along with the Roommates prompt because oh my god they were roommates! But yeah, hope you enjoy!

The first time they decided to share a room was a new experience, to say the least.

Jester never had a roommate before, and sharing sleeping arrangements with someone that wasn’t her mom or her mom’s servant’s was foreign to her. While they weren’t sharing a bed, Jester remembers feeling a bit hurt that her new friend wouldn’t want to. Beau was nice to her during their fight with a snake, even telling her to stay back, but Jester figured that her friend was someone that liked her space.

Beau never had a roommate before, and sharing sleeping arrangements with someone that she wasn’t having a one-night stand with, or was Tori was foreign to her. Jester was the first person that Beau didn’t want to be rude to in a long while, and sharing a bed would probably drive Jester away. It’s not like they would be sharing rooms for long, Beau would be moving further away from her past in no time.

Tired from the fight, the two shrugged off their clothes, dirtied with a bit of mud and blood, before landing on their respective beds in nightwear.

Tucking herself beneath her blankets, Jester turned away from the nearest wall and to the other side of the room, where she saw Beau facing away.

“That was a crazy fight, wasn’t it?” Jester whispered, using thaumaturgy to make sure it carried across the room.

A muffled reply came, Beau answering, “Yeah, I feel like shit.”

“Oh, do you want to sleep?”

“Well,” Beau paused to turn towards Jester’s voice, unable to see her in the dark. “it seems like you want to talk, so I can stay up.”

Jester nodded to herself and rambled, recounting every detail that happened during the battle. From green balls of magic shooting from Fjord’s fingertips, to Beau’s expertly placed strikes, as well as the pink lightning that came from Jester and killed the snake. Jester made sure to remind Beau how cool she looked when dashing around and dodging the snake’s attacks, but found herself rambling about Fjord.

Beau had to keep herself from rolling her eyes too much since she knew Tieflings could see in the dark, but in spite of herself was hanging onto every word Jester was saying. In time, Jester trailed and fell asleep.

The monk smiled, surprised at how entertained she was at someone she probably wasn’t going to speak to again. She left her bed and walked to Jester’s, making sure to walk toe-tip to heel in order to keep her asleep. Beau pulled the blanket over Jester’s shoulders and tucked her in.

.

.

.

The next time Jester and Beau shared a room was after a punishing period of time took place.

Of course, it took some time for the Nein to return to some sense of normalcy after Molly passed and the three captured members were rescued. But it didn’t take Caduceus’ observation skills for Beau to see that Jester was different after the whole ordeal, but her cheerful demeanor could be deceiving at times.

Yet time at the sea so soon after visiting her mother strained Jester further. Luckily, their conversation atop the ship’s deck seemed to ease her. Beau noted Jester’s shoulders slacking when Beau complimented her, and Beau couldn’t lie to herself, talking about her own past made some tension in her body fade. Of course, the tension came back, briefly, when Jester hugged her from behind, though Beau returned the hug with equal strength.

Jester went to her room after coming to Yasha’s aid, even greeting Beau when she took over for Fjord. The day after, the cleric noticed Beau’s exhaustion from waking up so early and saw Beau trying to stay up for Fjord again.

She looked up from the deck and saw Beau leaning against the ship’s wheel, lids half-open beneath her night goggles. Jester went below to retrieve Fjord to take over and took Beau’s hand, draping it over her shoulder and guiding her to their room.

Jester laid Beau down onto their bed and crawled in after her, kicking off salt-encrusted boots and laying down next to her friend. Jester nearly froze when Beau, practically asleep, pulled one of her arms beneath her head and placed the other on her hip, making Jester cuddle her. Jester silently thanked the Traveler that Beau was sleeping, with the warmth of her cheeks coming back, like from when she hugged Beau on the deck the night before.

She did find sleep soon after, trapped in warmth from their blanket, and from Beau.

.

.

.

When they truly were roommates again was when the group had essentially picked a side of the war.

Jester threw herself onto her bed, her hands buzzing from the amount of magic she channeled through them when she finished her decorations with Caduceus. It was pitch black outside, as it always was in Rosohna. A part of her felt happy that the group had a home together, and that she was still in the same room as Beau, but Xhorhas altogether felt off - especially since it was so far away from her mom.

Seeing Beau was still awake Jester asked, “How do you feel about Xhorhas?”

“It’s a lot different than what people told me in the Empire. Still figuring it out though.” Beau sat up on her bed and faced Jester. “What about you?”

“It feels weird, I think. The only other time I was this far away from my momma was…” Jester trailed, sitting up to mirror Beau.

“Yeah.”

“Do you really not know how you feel about Xhorhas?”

Beau pursed her lips and tucked her notes beneath her pillow further.

Beau opened her mouth, saying, “What have you and Cad been doing around the place?”

“Caduceus and I have been hanging lights outside the house, and we even got some on the tree he planted.” Jester whispered.

“Really? You’re gonna have to show it to me tomorrow, then.”

Jester chuckled in the darkness.

“Not yet, Beau! We still have to put some finishing touches.”

“Alright, I’ll wait for it then.” Beau pulled her hair from its tie. “Just don’t forget to show me when you’re done.”

“I won’t.”

Beau covered herself beneath her blanket and shut her eyes, saying, “Night, Jes.”

Silence.

“Jes?”

Dull scrapes echoed through the room and Beau put her goggles on, watching Jester shove her bed towards her own. Beau watched with a confused but amused smile on her face as Jester made contact with her bed and hopped into their connected beds.

“You just shoved your bed from across the room because..?” Beau trailed.

“I liked it when we slept together on the Ball Eater.”

Beau felt a blush rise on her cheeks, but nodded and pulled her goggles off.

“Okay. Just don’t hog the blankets again.”

“I won’t, Beau.” Jester whispered, inching closer to Beau. “Goodnight, Beau.”

“Goodnight, Jessie.”

The two found sleep easily after Jester pushed their beds together, and while the two would never question it or bring it up, they always seemed to wake up in each other’s arms the next day.

.

.

.

Being roommates with everyone was a comfortable feeling, especially in an untrusting place beneath Bazzoxan. Yet, Beau and Jester couldn’t help but miss their room in the Xhorhaus.

After the fight with the undead, Jester and Beau were the last two to enter Caleb’s bubble, since Jester had to coax Beau off the ledge after freezing in place from hearing whispers a second time.

Before the first watch of the night, Jester tugged on Beau’s wraps. Beau turned towards her friend within the bubble and gave an incoherent sound of acknowledgment.

“I don’t like this place, Beau.”

“Yeah, I don’t either.”

“You were frozen for like, five minutes, how are you not more freaked out?” Jester whispered, trying not to rouse those getting ready to sleep or whatever was beneath the bridge.

“I don’t know. But we’ve been in a room with a dragon, a hydra, two temples to some freaky god, and have been at the mercy of people I once was an enemy of. I think I’m numb to it at this point.”

“Gods, Beau.”

Silence entered the bubble once more as Yasha and Nott started preparing themselves for first watch.

“How are you holding up?” Beau whispered.

“I wasn’t too hurt in that fight. Were you?”

“Not really, though my hand feels like it’s gonna be vibrating until I wake up tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that tower we had to run down with the fuckin’ lightning bolt?” Beau paused for Jester’s nod. “I had to grab this crystal to stop those shocks and my hand’s a little fried.”

“Beau!” Jester whisper-scolded.

The cleric pulled up Beau’s hand and undid the purple wraps, placing a kiss on it with one of her last healing spells. Beau tried to pretend there wasn’t warmth in her cheeks but Jester could probably tell she was blushing based off expression alone, even without any rosy cheeks.

The buzz in her hand faded and Beau smiled at Jester, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks, Jes.”

“No problem, Beau.”

Jester placed a quick kiss on Beau’s cheek and turned away, trying to sleep with the blush in her cheeks and the fear of this place that shifted to the back of her mind. Beau turned away as well, her mind no longer racing with the thought of the bridge they’d have to face tomorrow.

While the two did want to fall asleep, they silently turned back to each other and tangled themselves in their limbs, only falling asleep when Beau had her head tucked in the crook of Jester’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the 'timelapse'/compilation style of this chapter didn't throw y'all off too much. Fun fact before I go into details: I wrote this nearly a month ago (it would be a month old tomorrow), and I kid you not when I read one of the lines from this it made no sense. I legit didn't understand why I wrote a line so grammatically incorrect but,,,it be like that.
> 
> Details: I had to go back and fix Tori's name because it wasn't dropped until that one watch between Beau and Yasha. Also, because the sleeping arrangments on the Ball Eater were never super defined, I just assumed that Beau and Jester had to deal with the infamous "only one bed". In the Xhorhaus, I headcanoned that Jester would want to be as close to Beau as possible because oh my god they were roommates. But yeah, it was fun to write this!
> 
> As always, you can, but are not obligated to, leave kudos, share, comment, all that snazzy stuff. See y'all tomorrow!


	3. Silence With the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day three I decided I would write for Love Confession, so I hope y'all enjoy!

Third watch was always the quietest watch. Anyone who took it would have the most peace – since the sun rose. This peace, no matter how short, is a comfort, even as Beau and Jester looked from the Pillow Trove down onto Zadash’s distant streets. This was their last chance as a group to confront the Gentleman about his possible past with Marion. The two had one hell of a day ahead of them, but the horizon ahead distracted them from all that.

Beau, cross-legged, focused on her surroundings, scanning the buildings behind her and the few feet of space before the balcony’s drop ahead of them. She tried to meditate earlier in the watch, but that proved unsuccessful when Jester began sketching in her journal, more fidgety than usual. Beau paid no mind to it, and turned her attention back to the horizon, already warming in color with the sun.

“Why were you so nice to me?” Jester asked, eyes still focused on her art.

“What?”

“Why were you so nice when we met?” she shut her journal. “You were a _dick_ to Fjord, Caleb, Nott…pretty much everyone except for me and Yasha.”

Beau leaned back onto her hands and glanced over her shoulder at her friend.

“I don’t know.”

Jester sighed and moved across the bubble to speak to Beau, whispering, “Are you lying to me?”

Beau knew the inflection in her voice meant that it was more of a tease than a genuine question. Jester was surprisingly insightful when it came to matters concerning Beau, and it was the same the other way around.

“I guess you were different than everyone else. Special, I guess.” Beau admitted.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Jester shut her eyes and pulled the Traveler’s symbol from her belt, pressing it to her lips and praying. She started her prayer out loud but at some point it became silent and stayed in her head. She didn’t know how big of a hand the Traveler would play in their plan, but she hoped that he would at the very least protect their group, especially Beau.

Beau leaned forward and rested her cheek onto her palm, watching Jester’s concentrated face as the sun continued to illuminate it. The monk, eyes still focused on her friend, pulled her goggles off and waited for her to finish. With Jester was still praying even as the sun was halfway in the air, she shifted away from the Tiefling and towards the group.

“Wait.”

A warm hand held Beau’s wrist.

“Jes, shouldn’t you finish your prayer?”

The cleric muttered the last words under her breath and stood up with Beau, keeping her hand on her friend’s wrist. Jester looked at Beau’s face. Jester placed her symbol of the Travler into Beau’s hand, in-sync with the sun’s arrival over the horizon.

“Just in case Caduceus and I aren’t close enough to help.”

Beau nodded and hung the symbol around her neck.

The group, in anxious silence, prepared themselves for the day’s task. The last time they tried to chase a lead, it went horribly wrong. The mistake still hung on their heads, thus there was a reverence found in each decision they took afterward.

From hugging each other to fixing their disguises, the Nein didn’t save any display of affection for each other. For all they knew, this was going to be the last time they’d be able to do so before something goes awry.

Beau waited for the others to finish their preparations by sitting on the edge of the roof, staring down at the drop. She was less numb to the danger than she was in Bazzoxan’s temple since she could, at the very least, see the bottom.

Jester finished the last of her morning routine and her hugs to the group and glanced at the edge of the roof, eyes spotting dangling legs and monk sandals. She made her way carefully onto the roof and towards the edge, sitting down next to Beau.

She leaned against her friend’s shoulder and turned her attention towards Zadash below.

Beau leaned her head against Jester’s shoulder. Staring at the horizon, she slipped her hand into her friend’s, intertwining fingers.

The two stared at the sun, now barely above the horizon. The city’s shadows stretched with time as candle lights and street lanterns stopped burning. With the city’s bell tolling, the two stiffened.

The weight of their future set in fully.

“Jes-”

“Beau-”

They paused and stared into each other’s eyes. Their shoulder’s slacked, and the two looked away from each other.

“I think I love you.” they whispered, the synchrony throwing each other off.

Beau let out a shy chuckle, and Jester turned to hide her blush.

The two stood from their seat on the cliff and looked at each other.

“Stay safe, Beau.”

“You too, Jes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact that I might have mentioned before but I'ma mention it again: I have yet to write the last two days so wish me luck. Also I hated how short this was but I couldn't write more to this entry without making it seem dragged out, y'know?
> 
> Details: I originally intended for this to be somewhat of a continuation of the first day's story but I changed it last minute when I realized it would be kinda redundant. If you want some clarification of decisions made, Beau confessed because she realized that she had been in love with Jester for a while, ever since they met (especially 'cause she never was a quote-unquote dick to Jester). Jester confessed because she saw that Beau saw her as someone "special" to her, and also because it might be the last chance she gets (as she doesn't know if a repeat of a whole Yasha/Obann situation would fall onto her).
> 
> With that being said, hope you enjoyed! While I'm not gonna pester y'all to do it, it would be appreciated if you would comment, kudos, share, all that stuff!


	4. Blood and Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's day four, which means resurrection! 
> 
> No warnings other than mild (very mild) violence/gore and language, but nothing you wouldn't expect from the show.

Blood burns and gushes out of the various wounds on Beau’s body as she straightens her posture and looks the mage in the eye after catching up to him. He was really starting to piss her off.

Despite the anger she felt, she knew that she couldn’t keep the fight up much longer to distract him from his partner. She was hanging on by a thread. And she felt that thread tugging from her grasp, as the mage in front of her grinned.

The mage’s hands glowed dull red as his eyes followed suit.

“Fuck.” she muttered, bracing herself for what would probably be unconsciousness.

A Zemnian voice cut through the thrum of the mage’s spell, shouting, “Nein!”

Beau could hear the wide grin on Caleb’s face as the spell against her fizzled out, and in two seconds a blue Tiefling was next to her, pressing a quick kiss onto her temple.

The monk felt energy and life surge through her veins as her wounds sealed shut.

She was going to beat his ass.

Before moving Beau watched Jester falter next to her. She soon noticed the wounds scattered across Jester’s body. The woman sent a tired smile her way.

“I’m going to be fine, Beau.”

Beau nodded, turning back towards the mage in time to catch him casting another spell, this time aimed at Jester.

The mage’s hand glowed with black energy as a large spectral hand appeared in front of Jester, curling into a fist and slamming down onto her. The sound of cracking bones echoed through the chamber, and as the hand lifted up, the entirety of the Nein watched closely at Jester’s unmoving body, obscured by kicked up dust.

Nothing but anger filled Beau’s mind as she rushed the mage and finished him before moving with the group to finish the other mage that was on death’s door herself. Of course Dairon would scold her for not paying utmost attention to the fight, but she couldn’t find herself being able to focus on the mages for longer than needed, the only sensation registering being the ache in her knuckles and the burning in her eyes as tears started to fall.

When at last the mages were knocked unconscious, Beau ran to the crater in the chamber that held Jester’s still form. Beau cursed under her breath and slid to her side, touching her face. She was warm, even as her body was surrounded by a shallow pool of her own blood. Beau felt her throat clench as tears continued to flow.

“Caduceus, where’s that diamond?” Beau choked on tears. “Do-Do the thing Jes did for you back in that well, please.”

Locking eyes with him, Beau saw regret in his expression.

“I’m sorry, Beau. It’s been too long for that spell.”

Beau touched the medallion around her neck, whispering to Caduceus, “Isn’t there another spell? Jester told me she was learning about it from her god, you have to know it too, don’t you?”

Caduceus’ body stiffened.

“I can’t do that, Beau.” he stated.

“ _Please._ ”

Caduceus sighed to himself and pulled out a large diamond, placing it on Jester’s chest.

“I don’t know if the Wildmother is okay with this, but regardless, I’ll need three of you to make a contribution.” he spoke, staring at the diamond and whispering phrases.

Nott and Fjord joined next to Beau, nodding at Caduceus.

Beau knew that Caduceus continued with the spell, guiding the other two through their pleas for Jester’s soul to come back, but she couldn’t pay attention to their words. She saw their lips moving and heard a dull buzz, as well as warmth emitting from the diamond.

The monk gripped the symbol of the Traveler around her neck and for what was probably the first time in her life, prayed. Genuinely.

Beau prayed that he would be close enough to hear her, and pull Jester back from the Raven Queen herself. She prayed that he would be willing to help them out. Beau even half-pledged her allegiance to him if he helped out.

“Beau?” Caduceus called out.

She nodded at the sound of her name and yanked the symbol of the Traveler off her neck and pressed it against Jester’s chest.

“Jes, please come back. I know I’m not the most eloquent person but I care about you and I don’t want to…lose you. I still gotta see you get angry, and if nothing fuckin’ else…you still gotta lead the way for this Traveler gathering you got coming up.” Beau chuckled as she rubbed the archway with her thumb. “I wasn’t lying when I said whoever you follow, I follow.”

Caduceus resumed his casting and Beau lifted her gaze when the diamond shattered and gathered into the air, magnetized to a cloaked figure. Eyeing closely, Beau spotted a small smile across the face of this figure.

“So you’re the Traveler, huh.” Beau muttered, keeping her hand on the god’s symbol.

“I am, child. Now give me a moment as I get her back.”

The cloak disappeared for a second before stretching into a minute. Then five minutes. Then ten.

Beau cursed herself for being naïve enough to think that her Hail Mary would work.

Shutting her eyes, Beau’s grip on the symbol tightened to the point where it felt like it would crush in her hand. The pain in her wounds, both healed by Jester and not, ached, though no gash or broken bone she sustained compared to the crushing pain in her chest.

The Nein stared at Jester’s body in silence.

Beau’s tears came once more, unhindered by the possibility and hope of Jester coming back. The tears rolled hot down her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of Jester’s neck, quietly cursing the Traveler for being useless.

A small gasp registered in Beau’s ears, as arms wrapped around her neck.

“…Beau?” she whimpered.

Beau tried to pull back but was held tight by Jester’s hug.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t cry. I’m back, and I’m gonna keep my promise.”

Beau laughed into Jester’s embrace, as the Tiefling followed, the two ignoring the sighs of relief that came from the rest of the Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Beau get knocked down and die in these types of prompts,,,so I flipped the switch and had Jester be the one knocked down. 
> 
> Details: This would've taken place a little after the last entry since Beau has the symbol of the Traveler. The spell that the mage cast (the one that wasn't counter spelled) was Bigby's Hand doing the Clenched Fist action. After this whole thing, Beau's kind of in-debt to the Traveler now, and as for the implications of that...I'll let y'all ponder that. Also, Caduceus was hesitant to perform the resurrection ritual because of his beliefs, but did it anyway because of Beau's pressure, and because he really cared about Jester.


	5. Life is (Not) Like a Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might be able to tell by this entry's title, today's prompt was Fairy Tale! I had a clear idea in this, so hopefully, that comes across for y'all.

Jester remembers her first fairytale. She remembers her mom reading it to her in the darkness of her room, late at night. The details are too fuzzy to recall, but she knew it ended one way: a handsome prince finding the girl of his dreams, and the girl finding the boy she deserved. They’d ride off into the sunset and they would live happily ever after.

She knows better than to believe a happy ending, yet through the years she continued to read fairy tales and romance novels, waiting for a handsome man to sweep her off her feet as he fell head over heels for her.

It was a simple idea, really.

Despite that, Jester fell head over heels for a foreign monk that she met on the way to Trostenwald, while running away from her home. Even when she pushed aside the feelings of a flipping stomach and warmth in her cheeks every time she stayed close to Beau, Jester stuck to her novels. They never mentioned a girl falling in love with another, much less one being a monk.

Months rolled by and Jester grew closer to her friends, and closer to Beau each night when they’d chat before bed. But she read and re-read her stories from home before sinking her teeth into Tusk Love as soon as she got the time to. Fjord fit Oskar like they were made from the same cookie-cutter, so she figured he was the man she was looking for.

To her surprise, Tusk Love was far from being a mirror to her love for Fjord. Their first kiss didn’t feel right. Unlike the book, she was underwater and out of breath, with her lips only touching his long enough for her to regain consciousness and open the door of a temple to a strange god.

After the kiss, she wanted to talk to Beau. She was better at love and kisses than Tusk Love was, and in the days after the temple, Jester wanted to be next to someone she felt at home with. But Jester never found the time to talk to her and settled to talk with Nott instead.

In time, Jester did get her chance to be with Beau, if only for a little while late at night. Beau’s confession and support felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

When Beau said, “Love you, Jes.”

She couldn’t help the heat in her cheeks and the feeling of being right. This felt better than Tusk Love ever did.

It clicked in the weeks, months, and years after that conversation. It felt right when Beau only let down her walls around Jester, and she couldn’t help feeling protective when Beau talked down to herself. When they’d share a bed despite having two, it felt right.

So when they finally shared their first kiss, everything was right for her, even if the rest of the world felt like it was falling apart.

Her fairy tales were wrong.

.

.

.

Beau remembers fairy tales from her time in Kamordah. The kid version of her didn’t know the word for how she viewed it, but she knows the perfect word for them now: bullshit. There was no way in hell someone could fall like that for someone else so quickly before dedicating their life for the other.

Princesses weren’t perfect and pretty like they were written, they were trained to suck as much money as possible out of people they’d soon rule. Princes weren’t handsome and good-hearted, they were just as money-hungry as the rest of the nobles they appointed.

Yet, Beau found herself slack-jawed when she met Jester. She was perfect in almost every way. Too perfect. Beau knew there was something that she hid behind those plastered walls, but she was still smitten by the image Jester presented to her and the Nein.

With the clarity of a crush in mind, Beau suppressed it as far as she could. She noticed when Jester flirted with Fjord or came to her to vent about needing a new romance novel that was likely a carbon copy of the last. So she redirected her feelings to the other mystery in her life: Yasha.

Beau had her sights set on Yasha, at the very least for a one night stand. Despite herself, she still came to Jester’s side every time they shared a room together, and defended her with all she had, even if it came at the risk of a scolding from Dairon.

She kept falling for Jester. Like in the tales shoved down her throat as a child, Beau felt entranced when Jester sang, even as a joke. Her eyes always focused on Jester’s expressions when she was visibly distressed. It wasn’t one-sided, to her surprise. Jester sat in quiet with Beau often, and Jester was one of the few she felt fully comfortable confiding in.

So when she shared her first kiss with Jester, the bliss and love described in childhood stories made sense, even when she hated that it did.

Maybe those fairy tales were right.

.

.

.

On a late evening at the Xhorhaus, Beau and Jester leaned against the balcony connected to their room, staring at the pitch-black sky.

“I wish they’d let the stars in sometimes. They remind me of home.” Jester whispered, letting her hands fiddle with a box and a flower stowed away in her skirt’s pocket.

Beau sighed and nudged Jester’s shoulder, admitting, “Yeah, but at least I can focus on my star.”

“You are so cheesy, Beau.”

“When I choose to be.”

“You _love_ pretending not to be a nerd. I didn’t forget that time in those giant’s lair where you had your goggles on when reading your notebook.” Jester nudged back, pulling out her flower.

Beau chuckled at Jester’s rebuttal.

“Anyway, I wanted to give you this.” Jester put the rose between them, being careful not to cut herself. “You’re rude sometimes but you’re still really pretty, you know?”

Beau’s mouth hung open before she pulled out a daisy.

“I got one for you too.” the monk paused before handing the flower over. “Did Cad hook us both up with flowers in secret?”

“I think so.”

Jester focused on the daisy and tucked it into her hair.

“What does a daisy mean?”

“According to my parents, it meant purity, as well as I’ll keep a secret and uh, never tell.” Beau explained, readjusting her grip on the rose.

“Thank you Beau.”

“No problem.”

The two mulled over their flowers in silence. Jester played with the box in her pocket and bit her lip, turning to Beau. Fairy tales never said anything about the princess proposing.

“I have one more thing to give you.”

“Sure what-“

Jester went down to one knee and opened the box towards Beau, unveiling her mother’s ring. Beau stared at the sight in front of her for a few seconds, trying not to wake up everyone at their house.

“Will you marry me?”

“Jes, you called me cheesy when you’re doing this?” Beau lamented, fighting hard to not show her grin. Jester probably saw anyway, after all, she has darkvision.

“Beau!”

“Sorry, sorry. Of course, Jessie.”

Jester leaped up and slipped the ring onto Beau’s finger and pulled her into a kiss.

“Only took you three years to propose.” Beau whispered into Jester’s neck, keeping her in a tight hug.

“I wanted to make sure that we could retire on the beach soon, like you wanted.”

“This is why I love you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

After a chaotic wedding (thanks to Nott) and a calm honeymoon, the two settled down in Nicodranas, as close to the sea as possible. Beau and Jester found themselves in a familiar routine, always talking before bed and never straying too far from each other. They never did find themselves in an argument, and when they did, it almost always was about whether or not their love was a fairy tale to rival the ones they grew up with.

But they did live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was fun to write. I fully believe that a full-length fic could be written with this theming, with fleshed-out character arcs and everything...but I'm already working on another BJ fic sooooo yeah.
> 
> Details:   
> \- I hope I didn't make it too confusing but the general arc Beau and Jes went through was basically Beau starting to believe and even accept some aspects of fairy tales (such as falling in love etc etc) while Jes was the opposite (from believing books as real life, to just being in love with who you fall in love with). 
> 
> \- The reason Jester's explanation of the rose was short was because it was her own interpretation of the flower-she doesn't care for what the textbook (or in this case fairy tale-book) meaning of a rose is, opting for her own thoughts instead. Beau was the opposite-while she disliked the rich people things she learned from her parents, she still decided to go with the 'textbook' definition of the daisy (which I had to google by the way).
> 
> \- And yeah, they retire on the beach like it was suggested like,,,all the way back in episode 49? 50? I can't remember.
> 
> Okay, details over! As per usual, it would be great if y'all dropped a kudos, commented, and shared the fic! I can't believe we're almost done with BJ week but hopefully y'all stick around and enjoy my last two entries!
> 
> Oh yeah I dunno why, but I haven't plugged by Beaujester playlist soooo here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WlGZtfQtioPmB7o7Fl0a4


	6. Understand our Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I originally had a clear idea with this, I was crossing my fingers and hoping that the message I intended got across. Anyway, today's entry is for Strength!

Jester understands what sadness feels like. As much as she’d like to deny it, she felt it too often. From having to run away from her mother’s embrace, to visiting Molly’s grave, to being a witness of Fjord’s dealings with Uk’otoa, to Yasha no longer being herself, the familiar ache in her chest presented itself to her, though she’d cover it up with a smile across her face and make a joke about dicks. Then again, sadness wasn’t the only negative emotion she felt, as dread always seemed to hang over her head whenever she saw any of her friends get too bloodied.

It felt foreign for her feelings of inadequacy and sadness be validated whenever Beau gave her a reassuring hug, or whenever she would listen silently at night.

The first time she mustered enough courage to let down perfectly-plastered walls was on top of a deck months ago.

Jester could barely keep her eyes open as she stared at dark waves, shielding herself from rain and sea mist. While her fingertips were unnaturally cold, the sinking in her stomach outweighed the feeling. Jester never really adjusted to the feeling of a mix of anxiety and anger mulling in her head, but it wasn’t something she was keen on letting the others in on.

That changed when Beau came to her side and the two shared a quiet conversation. Beau’s confession about her jealousy of Jester’s optimism eased the storm in her head, even if it was marginal. With Beau’s words, Jester felt like it was safe to share her thoughts, at least with Beau.

“Sometimes I get angry too.”

Jester felt the weight in her chest ease further when the words left her lips, and Beau’s attentive expression made it known that she’d be safe in sharing her fears and anger with her. So she made a promise.

“I’d like to see it someday.” Beau chuckled, nudging Jester’s shoulder with her own.

Jester smiled and promised, “Someday. I sure you will.”

Little by little the walls she made were chipped away whenever she spoke to Beau of her worries, and whenever she did speak, she found comfort in Beau’s reassurance.

Yet the anger and fear came as it always did, though Jester was no longer alone in facing it. Those emotions were close enough to her that she never did feel shame when they came around.

So when she was in a room with Obann and a possessed Yasha, found after months of tracking, she made good on her promise.

Staring Obann down across the chamber, ignoring everyone’s presence except for the demon’s, Jester let herself feel angry in its entirety. She felt anger as ice crystals grew on her fingertips, stretching onto her knuckles and forearms, and as the ice grew, the space around her cooled. It cooled to the point that Beau’s breath next to her appeared in the air, and when the ice continued growing, tears fell.

Tears fell and she _screamed_.

Jester screamed and the chamber echoed to the point where thaumaturgy couldn’t add anything to its volume. She screamed to the point where her throat ached from the effort. She screamed and Beau stiffened, before letting out a hearty chuckle and smiling at her. Jester turned to Beau and felt tears get wiped away by calloused fingers.

“You were right about it being a sight to behold, Jes.” Beau whispered, shaking her hand from Jester’s cold tears.

“Of course I was right.” Jester turned back to Obann across the chamber. “Now we have a friend to get back.”

.

.

.

Beau understands what being a good person is. It’s leaving every place you visit better than you found it, and it’s being kind to people and not stealing from them. But Beau isn’t a good person. She smuggled wine from her father as a teen, she cusses at anyone she doesn’t want to deal with for longer than two minutes, and she punches people for a living. She was trying to be a good person, but it never worked out. She could only throw herself into danger for her friends without anything as a backup other than her speed.

But Jester’s kindness was infectious. Jester always seemed to give her a ray of light.

So when Jester came stumbling into existence out of the lair of a dragon, with tears in her eyes and hugging Nott, she told Jester what came to her mind, and regretted it immediately. She tried to make up for her statement the next evening.

There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she said goodnight to Fjord and she descended the quarterdeck and made her way to the back of the boat where Jester stood watch, her silhouette barely outlined by the goggles Beau had on. She stood next to Jester in the dark and opened up, trying her best to create a connection between them.

“I admire that in you.” Beau breathed in and looked Jester in the eye. “In my loneliness, um, I just got angry and I turned to bad things. But in your loneliness you turned to creativity. And I think that’s beautiful.”

Words of encouragement never really came to Beau easy. Yet for the first time in a long time, the words flowed and the relief on Jester’s face eased the tension she once had. Jester made a promise to let Beau see her angry, and Beau made her a promise too.

“But um, you know-you don’t have to look far…for a friend.”

Beau left but was held tight from behind from Jester.

“Love you, Jes.” she whispered.

The words weren’t intended to be said, but she said them anyway. And it felt right to say so.

Over time, Beau continued to leave places better than she found them, and while she didn’t want to admit it, she may have become a good person. The people around her seemed to say so, but Jester’s reassurance seemed to make her finally believe it.

The asshole persona she built up was still there, but Beau always stood close to her friends and words of reassurance and comfort flowed easier over time, to the point where she was openly saying “I love you’s” to Jester and listening intently to everything she had to say.

So when she and Jester, along with the rest of the Nein, stood side-by-side, facing Obann, she held Jester’s hand and didn’t let go.

She started feeling what could only be described as love, as her hand was squeezed by Jester’s. She felt love as her hand got frozen by Jester’s emotions, and as her breath left her throat as visible steam. She held Jester’s hand as the Tiefling screamed.

Jester screamed and Beau held her hand, laughing with love in her eyes at her girlfriend’s promise being kept.

She laughed, her hand frozen in place and looked at Jester with nothing _but_ love in her eyes. Jester turned to Beau and she let go of her girlfriend’s hand to wipe away tears from soft cheeks with a smile plastered onto her face.

“You were right about it being a sight to behold, Jes.” Beau muttered, making sure only the other woman could hear.

“Of course I was right.” Jester turned back to Obann across the chamber, letting Beau take her hand once more. “Now we have a friend to get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you're confused, go ahead and read this chapter's detail notes.
> 
> Details:  
> \- Strength in this context wasn't about pure muscle. For Jester it was strength to express anger and sadness, and for Beau it was strength to love and be affectionate without fear. This was demonstrated by Jester screaming at Obann, and by Beau standing at her side, wiping away her tears. 
> 
> \- The big turning point for them gaining strength was the boat convo. Jester realized that she didn't have to bottle up her feelings, and Beau realized that she could be there for someone and not be afraid to be open about it. From the boat convo to the confrontation with Obann, you'd kinda have to assume that they started dating somewhere in-between.
> 
> Okay with details done, as always I appreciate kudos, shares, comments, all that stuff but you're not, like, legally or morally obligated to.


	7. In the Closet and On the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I cannot (and I repeat) cannot believe this is the final entry for Beaujester week. It went by so fast??? But today's entry follows the prompt Missing Scene (and in this case,,,scenes?) so I hope you enjoy!

__

The warm, salt-laden air in Nicodranas was a welcome change for the group. It was a break from what was going to be a long and cold adventure in the north soon enough, and it would likely be the only break they’d have for a while. After the Nein traveled to the Lavish Chateau and reunited the Brenattos, Beau and Jester made their way to the latter’s room.

Jester held Beau’s hand and tugged her into the closet, lighting a small lantern inside with a strike of flint and steel.

“We have to get you to look less…Xhorhassian.” Jester stated, tugging on the purple robes Beau wore.

“What do you have?” Beau trailed, scanning the various clothes in the room.

The Tiefling pulled a yellow dress off a rack and held it in front of Beau.

“I fuckin’ hate yellow.” she muttered. “I’ve been through this-”

Jester feigned an offended expression before pulling out a red dress.

“This red one would look really good on you.”

At the sight, Beau let out a deep sigh and waved her over.

“Help me get this on.”

The two took a silent couple of minutes as Beau shrugged off the clothes she purchased in Xhorhas and turned back to her friend. Jester stood ready, holding the dress out and tried to avoid staring at Beau’s abs for longer than necessary.

Jester let Beau step into the dress and pulled it up for her and placed the red straps over Beau’s shoulders.

Beau looked at a small mirror, noting the three bows on the dress and the tight waist, as well as the hem of the skirt barely being long enough to reach the top of her knee. She let out a frustrated scream inside her head.

“Jester. Did you own this dress when you were twelve?”

“Well…yeah.”

Beau groaned and fiddled with the bows on the straps of her dress.

Jester piped up, saying, “But you’re-you know, so slender I thought it would look good on you!”

“I look like I’m trying out for a Beauty pageant, Jes.”

“You look really lovely.” Jester fixed the bow on Beau’s waist. “But of course, you don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.”

Beau seriously contemplated wearing her clothes from Xhorhas over the dress for a few beats of silence. Then she looked at Jester’s pleading expression, one that could rival Nugget’s face. Beau sighed and straightened some of the wrinkles in the dress.

“I’ll wear it for you.” Beau mumbled, reaching out for a sunhat behind her friend.

Jester clapped her hands together at the sight of Beau, smiling before looking for the purple dress she ignored when getting the red dress.

“Can you hold onto my Xhorhas stuff, Beau?”

The monk nodded and helped fold Jester’s Xhorhassian clothes as the Tiefling tossed items one by one for Beau. Beau kept her eyes staring at the other dresses rather than her friend as Jester finished taking off her purple attire.

Jester bent over to step into the opening of the dress, yet found herself yelping as she stumbled over some of her old discarded clothes and fell into Beau’s arms. Luckily, Beau had her dress on so she didn’t quite feel how hot Jester’s skin was from embarrassment. Beau tipped Jester back onto her feet.

“Do you want help with that?”

Jester nodded and let Beau put the dress on for her.

Beau, standing behind her friend, tugged the dress onto Jester and adjusted the various straps and sewn-on details of the clothing before pulling on the zipper. The zipper did not glide like it was supposed to. Beau swore under her breath and saw that she misaligned the teeth, and while trying to tug down to undo her mistake, yanked the zipper clean off instead.

“Fuck, I think I just broke your dress.” Beau muttered, showing the detached zipper to Jester.

“Hold it to my back, I can fix it.”

Beau followed her instructions and watched as Jester held her hand and cast Mending, attaching the zipper back onto the teeth. The monk could’ve sworn there was a warm buzz in her fingertips from Jester’s spell.

“I…forgot you could do that.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty handy when I tear dresses in battle.”

Beau chuckled next to Jester’s ear as she finished zipping the dress.

“No wonder you always look perfect in battle. I mean, uh, at least your clothes do.” she whispered, trying not to sound like more of a dumbass than she was being.

“Beau, you look perfect too! And I mean all the time, not just when you’re fighting.”

The monk shoved the sunhat down to cover her face and opened the closet, trying not to panic at Jester’s compliment while also trying to hide herself from the rest of the group. Jester followed closely behind.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Jester yelled, taking Fjord and Beau’s arms in her own, dragging them forward towards the beach they all stopped by when first visiting Nicodranas.

Arriving at the beach, Beau rolled out a spare blanket onto the sand, sitting down and tipping her hat back to get a better view of the horizon. Jester sat down next to her, and stared at the horizon herself. The two relaxed in silence as the rest of the group had their separate conversations and activities to occupy their time.

“I’ve missed this.” Jester whispered, leaning her head on Beau’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Beau glanced at Jester’s face. “Maybe after we deal with everything, we can all take, like, a month-long break at the beach here.”

“We could…though I think my momma would be busy most nights, so I wouldn’t be able to talk to her too much.”

Beau nodded.

“At least tonight she’s free. I think I’m going to talk to her tonight.” Jester thought aloud, moving closer to her side.

Beau’s brow raised.

“Are you holding up okay?” Beau asked, trying to keep her eyes trained on the horizon.

Jester sat still, enjoying Beau’s warmth. She kept quiet and stared at the sea, glancing at her and looked up at Beau. She nodded.

“Jester?” Beau asked again.

The monk pulled away and locked eyes with her roommate, trying to process the emotions behind those purple pupils. Jester seemed to scan her face as well, but continued to stay silent for a few heartbeats.

“I’m okay, Beau.” she whispered, only loud enough for her companion to hear.

Beau knew that was a lie. She’d heard that voice and seen that expression before. Jester wasn’t okay. It sounded like she was tired from the week before, and it looked like her eyes were puffy from tears. But she knew that there was no point in trying to pry the confession out of her.

“Alright.” Beau paused. “I believe you.”

Jester smiled and leaned back on Beau’s shoulder.

The two watched as the sun descended, sinking below the waves and plunging the world into nighttime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I'll say this I promise: Oh my god they were roommates. 
> 
> Details:   
> \- I did go back and pull some dialogue from episode 71 for the closet stuff but I obviously did take some liberty and added some dialogue and some extra scenes with these two being gay disasters and getting dresses on. 
> 
> \- Also, the reason they didn't have any super deep convo and instead enjoyed each other's company on the beach was 'cause I believe that they're not super open to talking about stuff. They have made some steps before but it's not like they'll tell each other everything because they're still secretive like that. Plus, canonically, Jester talks to her mom later that night and I didn't wanna take away from that mother-daughter moment. 
> 
> \- But Beau didn't push Jester because while she knows Jester isn't okay, she knows that it would be useless to get the truth out of her, plus as Marisha's mentioned before, Beau isn't the comforter of the group, though she sometimes does so (and I imagine when Jester opens up she plays that role).
> 
> I still can't believe that Beaujester week's over. But thank you for sticking around and reading all of my stuff for this week, I really appreciate it. And for those that commented, dropped kudos, shared, etc etc, I love y'all. 
> 
> Other than that, I will be coming out with a Beaujester fic soon (hopefully), but in the meantime, if you also ship Beauyasha, you can't check out my fic "there's something so broken about this." But yeah, thank you all again, and I hope to see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I love them y'all. I really do. But as I do with anything I write, I gotta give some detail explanations!
> 
> Details: The spell Trent cast was Zone of Truth, and Jester failed the save, it did wear off by the time she and Beau were dancing though. Also, for imagination purposes (though I didn't describe their clothes) Beau was wearing a suit and Jester was wearing a dress.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading, and if you'd like, please drop a kudos and a comment! If you wanna read other stuff I've written just go to my account and see if there aretum any fics you like. See you next chapter!


End file.
